All About Alice
by Genoin
Summary: Set at the end of Twilight, the Dance Studio has a very different outcome. James isn't after Bella after all. Set in the Twilight universe, but will have a bit of an Alternate plot line. Rated M for Rape, torture and Explicit Sexuality in the future. R&R.
1. Video

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

I cringed as he brought his hand to my face. Only a "pat" to him, the contact brought blood to my mouth, and I knew he could smell it as his pupils dilated.

He had tied me in front of the video camera that contained a tape that I knew would provoke Edward into chasing him. He wanted a fight. But first he wanted _me._ He wanted my blood. That is why he had lured me here, to the dance studio near my home in Phoenix.

"So, Edward, your precious Bella is helpless in front of me" James taunted into the camera. "I only ask one thing…"

_Great_, I thought to myself, _He is going to ask Edward for a duel_. I would never expect what he actually would ask for.

"Give me Alice, and Bella can go free."

My eyes widened in stricken surprise. _WHAT?_

"Ah yes," he continued, "You weren't aware. Long ago, I had another prey in mind, a human in an insane asylum who had visions of the future. Before I could taste her sweet blood, an old vampire rescued her and changed her into a vampire to protect her. I took little enjoyment killing the old fool, because I knew I would never taste her blood. I couldn't bring myself to kill her, though. Even as a vampire, she retained the heavenly smell that made her so alluring in her human life."

Then I felt an impact on my skull that sent me swirling into unconsciousness.

**APOV**

I was confused when watching the video for the first time, but quickly the confusion turned into blinding, white hot rage. "I have to go after her." I said quietly.

"Absolutely not!" Edward and Jasper exclaimed in unison.

"You have to let us come with you," Jasper continued, "He'll destroy you."

"Jasper, do you think so little of me that with my visions, I couldn't fight off a single man?" I replied; I felt ice layering my words.

"Alice, It's obvious that he has been orchestrating this plan for many years, he must have just been biding his time until there was someone like Bella that he could use as bait." Edward said, trying to relieve the tension.

"I am going to save Bella, and I am going alone. End of discussion." I said, daring anyone else to defy me.

"At least let me come part of the way with you," Jasper pleaded, "Just in case something goes wrong, and in case his companions are nearby."

"Fine," I conceded, "But once we get there you will keep your distance, or else."

And so we left for the address listed on the note that James had left in the dance studio.

_Alice, now that you know the secret of why you were transformed into a vampire, It is time for us to meet again. Come alone to this address, or I promise, Edward will have to bury his precious Bella in a closed casket._

_-with love, James_

On the bottom corner of the note, a dark red blotch that we all recognized the particular smell of.

**There will be more if you want, but it will get quite a bit more unpleasant, to say the least. **


	2. Flashback

**Hey all, sorry I was so late getting this up, hope you like it.**

**Again, I do not own any of these characters, aside from Doctor Monroe, who is utterly insignificant and in no way important to Alice or our story. Doctor Alder is present in the series, I just gave him a name. All the credit for the cool characters goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**APOV**

The truth is, if I were able to sleep, I would probably have nightmares, and if I did have nightmares, they would probably be about him.

*_flashback*_

"Mommy," I asked, "where are you taking me?"

"I am taking you somewhere that there are people who can help you get better" my mother replied.

"But, there is nothing wrong with me…" I replied, feeling hurt.

"Of course there isn't sweetie," She replied with a comforting look that seemed more than a little forced, "Of course not."

I wondered, a little scared, about what would happen to me at whatever kind of place this was that she was taking me to. She turned the car onto a gigantic driveway leading to a building that was simply too white. It seemed as if someone should be outside cleaning it constantly. As we neared the building I saw a sign that read Biloxi Psychiatric Hospital. My stomach turned. I mean, I was only seven, but I knew what a psych hospital was. And the way mom was talking, it did not bode well that we were approaching one now.

We got out of the car, and entered the building, down a long, narrow hallway with offices lining the sides. As we got to the end, she turned into the last door on the right.

"Doctor Monroe?" My mother asked someone in the office.

"Ah, Mrs. Brandon. Yes, I have been expecting you." As I walked into the office, I saw an old man with a patch of grey hair on each side of his head. A large pair of glasses hung somewhat crookedly to one side of his face. "There are just a few papers you need to sign, the part we, err, discussed on the telephone is on the third page."

My mom signed the papers while I stood there, dumbfounded, what was happening? Was she going to leave me here?

I couldn't read the papers that my mother was signing, but I let out a soft gasp when I saw that one of the papers had "custody agreement" written at the top.

"Well, that should be all." The doctor said. As I wondered how my mother could abandon me, I felt a needle puncture my shoulder.

"Ouch!" I yelped in surprise, just before I passed out.

When I woke up, I was sitting in front of a mirror, and a man in a white lab coat was shaving all the hair off my head. I couldn't remember why I was here, or who I was, or why this man was shaving my hair. While I was trying to figure all this out, the tears cascaded down my cheeks.

After I was shaved, they took me to a room, with white padded walls. There was no furniture except a cot and a toilet.

I don't know how long they kept me there; the medicine they filled me with kept me sedated, so the days blended into weeks, and the weeks into years.

_I was floating across a field. It was dark, and I was moving so fast, but I suddenly stopped. I saw a vicious figure standing before me. It looked like a man, but also like an animal, standing in a half crouch. His form half hidden by the shadows, I could make out his crimson eyes above all else. I felt a sharp stabbing pain as the thing leapt toward me._

I woke up in my little room, tangled in the sheet on the cot, drenched in sweat, my breath coming in labored gasps.

Some time later, a man who I did not recognize came in holding a tray of food. "Hello Mary," he said, "I am Doctor Alder. I will be overseeing your treatment from now on"

Treatment? Is that what they called keeping me drugged up and hooking me up to strange machines? If he was overtaking my treatment, then I already knew my opinion of him. It was the same as my opinion of all doctors, I hated him already.

"Please eat," he pleaded, "Your body needs the nourishment."

I don't know what it was, but something in his voice when he begged me to eat told me that, unlike anything I had ever known, someone here might actually care about me. I took a bite of the food, and then another. Before I knew it, the tray was bare.

Doctor Alder came back occasionally, and the little time I remember with him actually wasn't horrible. It was a welcome reprieve from the nightmare of my life.

I had those that same dream almost every night. The one about being attacked in the field by the monster lurking in the shadows. I feared to mention it to any of the doctors because it might give them another convenient opportunity to conduct more studies.

Then one day, Doctor Alder burst into the room, a terrified expression on his face; he rushed to me and scooped me into his arms. "Mary, I have to get you out of here. Someone is coming for you."

A thousand thoughts ran through my medicated mind. Then I realized it must be the monster from my vision. He was finally coming to kill me. Everything usually seemed so slow in the drugged state, but Doctor Alder was running through the hallway so fast. He seemed too old to move so quickly. The only parts of him that held any youth were his amber eyes.

I felt him stop and craned my head to see why: A muscular man in a leather jacket and jeans, and sandy blonde hair pulled into a pony tail stood at the edge of the forest across the field. Complete with bright crimson eyes.

"So, you have found us." My rescuer stated.

"Yes, now hand her over, and I will spare _your_ life" the man replied, in a voice that sounded more like a snarl than any form of human speech.

"I am sorry, but I can't let you have her." As he said this, he turned around and kneeled to the ground, with me still in his arms.

As he laid me in the grass, he whispered in my ear "I am sorry, Mary, but you will forgive me for this someday, and it is a fate far better than what he would do to you. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in the side of my neck. I saw the vicious man fly toward him, and as I started to black out from the pain, I saw my rescuer, the one man who cared for me at all, the one man who seemed to have some love in his heart, torn to shreds by the monster.


End file.
